


Tatouages (in)désirables

by Smeagollum



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum
Summary: Les tatouages avaient toujours fait parti de la vie de Newton. Hermann detestait les tatouages. Et pourtant...
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 1





	Tatouages (in)désirables

Les tatouages avaient toujours fait parti de la vie de Newton. Comme beaucoup de monde, sur la planète, il était né avec des tatouages. Pas vraiment ceux que l'on fait à l'encre noire, mais bien des marques indélébiles, gravées à vie sur la peau. Certains avaient essayé de les enlever, se blessant à l'endroit des gravures, se brûlant, se coupant. Rien n'y faisait, on n'efface pas ainsi son âme soeur. Car ces étranges mots étaient une preuve que l'âme soeur existe, une preuve que l'Homme n'est pas destiné à errer seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, une preuve que quelqu'un dans ce monde nous complète. Cependant, même si les marques nous affirmaient l'existence d'une âme jumelle, elle n'aidaient pas toujours à la trouver. Ces tatouages d'un autre genre étaient de simples ensembles de mots. Les différents noms et surnoms que l'être élu nous donnerai au court de notre vie. Si l'on avait un simple "monsieur" ou "madame" ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, on pouvait aisément deviner que l'on ne finirai pas notre vie avec celui ou celle qui nous était destiné. C'était triste et certains y voyaient comme un acharnement du destin, mais c'était ainsi. Cela ne voulait pas forcement dire que l'on finirai seul et malheureux, à vrai dire, il y avait beaucoup de personnes non marquées ou n'ayant pas finis avec leur âme soeur, simplement car ils ne la rencontraient pas ou encore car ils aimaient déjà quelqu'un. Cependant, il était souvent dit par ceux qui la trouvaient que c'était la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé dans leur vie. On remarquait également que les gens vivant avec leur âme jumelle avaient tendance à être plus heureux, plus épanouis. Tant de choses qui faisaient rêver. 

Quand Newton fut en âge de lire, il se mit en quête de comprendre ce que disaient les premiers tatouages de sa vie. Il savait déjà ce que les mots signifiaient, que c'est ainsi que son âme soeur le nommerai. Cela lui faisait très plaisir de voir que sa moitié lui donnerai tant de surnoms, cela voulait dire qu'il allait la voir beaucoup, peut être même se marier avec et avoir des enfants avec elle. Il était heureux de ses nombreuses marques, cinq pour être précis, ce qui était vraiment élevé. Son papa n'en avait que trois. Alors un jour, après s'être lavé, il se planta nu devant un miroir pour voir où étaient ses tatouages. Il fut surpris d'en trouver un dans le dos et un sur la fesse droite. Il lu d'abord celui sur son bras gauche : "Docteur Geiszler". Cela voulait-il dire qu'il serai médecin plus tard? Non, pas question, Newton n'aimait pas les humains, ils étaient trop cruels avec les animaux, son âme soeur se trompera quand elle l'appellera ainsi. Le deuxième se trouvait la base de son cou : "Geiszler". C'était simplement son nom de famille. Il n'entendait jamais les gens s'appeler par leur noms, c'était assez étrange, peut être que sa moitié était étrange. Tant mieux, Newton n'aimait pas les gens ordinaires, ils étaient énervants et ils ne comprenaient rien à rien. Il lu ensuite celui sur son pectoral gauche : "Kaiju Groupie". Qu'est-ce qu'un Kaiju? Le garçon n'en savait rien, mais ça semblait sympathique. Et si son âme soeur l'appelai ainsi, alors elle devait aimer les Kaiju, quoi que cela soit. Newton décida qu'il les aimait à partir de ce moment. Pour ce qui était des mots dans son dos, le garçon utilisa un autre miroir et un peu d'astuce pour pouvoir les lire. Celui de son dos portait l'inscription "Newton". C'était simplement son prénom et il se demandait pourquoi il était placé ici. Son papa avait son prénom sur son bras, son tonton aussi, en général, les gens avaient les prénoms sur le bras. C'était tellement courant d'appeler les autre par leur prénom que tout le monde l'avait sur le bras. Pas lui apparemment. Mais ça lui allait tout aussi bien. Le dernier, sur la fesse droite fut tellement adorable aux yeux du petit qu'il en pleura : "Mein Schatz" (= Mon trésor, mon amour). C'était le seul vrai surnom qui avait un sens à ses yeux, il prouvait que son âme soeur l'aimerai, comme son tonton et son papa s'aimaient. Après cet examen minutieux de son corps, Newton décida qu'il aimait déjà son âme jumelle car "Mein Schatz" c'était joli.

Quand il grandit, beaucoup de personnes se moquaient des surnoms d'âme soeur qu'il portait. Ils disaient souvent que ses surnoms montraient que sa moitié ne l'aimait pas. On n'appelait pas "Docteur Geizler" celui avec qui l'on vivait. Ils disaient que de toute façon, Newton n'était même pas fait pour être docteur, qu'il était trop bizarre. En règle générale, les autres se moquaient beaucoup de Newton, il n'était que le geek du fond de classe, trop étrange pour qu'on s'y intéresse. Tout ceci l'avait touché pendant un temps, il pensait qu'ils avaient raison, qu'il était trop étrange pour qu'un jour quelqu'un l'aime. Puis il se souvenait de son dernier surnom "Mein Schatz". Il savait alors que c'était les autres qui avaient tord, son âme soeur l'aimerai. Il apprit bien vite à passer outre les commentaires haineux de ses camarades, à passer outre les autres en général. Les seuls qui comptaient vraiment étaient son père, son oncle et son âme soeur. Eux l'aimaient comme il était et pas autrement, il le savait au fond de son coeur. Quand il se lança dans ses études de biologie et en parallèle d'informatique, de chimie, de physique, d'anglais et de science de la terre, il se dit que son âme soeur avait peut être raison de l'appeler Docteur. Il réussit à obtenir ses six doctorats la même année sous le regard fier de son père et dépités de ses camarades. Il était Docteur Geiszler à présent. Cependant, seule son âme soeur avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Il disait souvent aux autres que sa mère était la seule à le nommer "Docteur", en riant, mais c'était simplement une façon de dire qu'il ne parlait pas à sa mère et que c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas son âme soeur l'appelle ainsi juste parce qu'elle avait vu son tatouage. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas trop l'idée que tout le monde voit ses marques. S'il avait pu, il les aurait placé ailleurs afin que seul lui et son âme soeur puissent les voir. Quand il en parla à son oncle, il lui répondit qu'il n'avait qu'à se faire tatouer sur sa marque, que cette dernière ne disparaitrait pas mais migrerai ailleurs. C'était une idée qui lui avait plu, mais il ne savait que se tatouer. 

Puis survint la première attaque de Kaiju. Newton, qui depuis tout ce temps se demandait ce que pouvait être cette chose, en fut émerveillé. Ces créatures étaient fascinantes. Il sut à cet instant ce qu'il allait tatouer sur son bras : un Kaiju. Avait-il pensé à cet instant que son soudain attrait pour ces grosses bêtes allait prendre de si grandes proportions? Pensait-il qu'ils le fascineraient et l'effrayeraient tellement qu'il en recouvrerai tout son torse, que ces marques migreraient ainsi toutes dans des endroits intimes et personnels? Non, c'est certain. Une chose et sure, il devint rapidement la "Kaiju Groupie" de son torse, même si personne ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. En réalité, cette lubie avait éloigné encore plus les gens de lui. Ils le trouvaient déjà étrange, borderline, maintenant c'était pire. Mais de son point de vue, c'était pour le mieux. Au moins, on l'appréciait à sa "juste" valeur si l'on parlait avec lui plus d'une demi-heure sans partir pour un prétexte bidon. Ce qui n'était pour le moment jamais arrivé, si l'on oublie son père et son oncle. Mais eux c'était différent, ils étaient "étranges" à leur manière, ils étaient sa famille. Et il fallait avoué que Newton ne cherchait pas à faire ami-ami avec d'autres humains. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, ils étaient souvent trop stupides, trop méchants. Et puis, aucun d'eux n'était son âme soeur. Au lieu de sortir avec d'autres personnes, le brun travaillait. Cela porta d'ailleurs ses fruits puisqu'il fut rapidement transféré du MIT jusqu'au "Pacific Rim Defense Corp" afin d'étudier des Kaiju pour les anéantir. Il en fut instantanément heureux. Newton avait comme le présentiment que quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait arriver. Ce fut heureusement le cas.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermann n'avait jamais aimé les tatouages. Son père en avait, il n'aimait pas son père et lui ne l'aimait pas non plus. Ses frères se vantaient toujours des leurs, il n'aimait pas ses frères et eux le lui rappelaient en le frappant. Sa mère en était couverte, il n'aimait pas sa mère et elle se prostituait pour oublier qu'elle l'avait fait. Pourtant, Hermann avait toujours été tatoué, six petits mots étalés sur son corps. Il avait essayé de les faire disparaitre, pour ne pas ressembler à sa famille, pour ne pas être encore plus étrange que ce qu'il était déjà. Ça n'avait jamais fonctionné, les mots revenaient toujours, plus noirs, plus encrés dans son être. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils signifiaient avant d'entrer à l'université. Il était au fond de la salle, à gribouiller des lignes et des lignes de calcul que seul lui parvenait à comprendre. Les maths avaient toujours été le refuge d'Hermann. C'était logique, rationnel, ça n'était pas imprévisible. C'était tout ce que l'humanité n'était pas. Les mathématiques ne faisaient pas de mal, elles apaisaient. Peut être était-ce à cause de cette lubie pour cette chose, que beaucoup trouvaient compliquée, qui l'avait éloigné des humains. Peut être était-ce simplement lui qui c'était isolé pour ne pas souffrir. Il ne préférai pas y penser, l'humanité était de toute façon stupide et méchante. Il préférai de loin la solitude. Il était dans un de ces moments de solitude quand il entendit deux filles parler d'âme soeur. L'une d'elle disait à l'autre que son petit copain l'avait appelé par tout ses surnoms d'âme soeur, même celui caché par ses sous vêtements, qu'ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Il ne fallut pas plus à Hermann pour additionner deux et deux. Ces horribles mots gravés sur son corps étaient les différents noms que son "âme soeur" lui donnerai. Il fut en cet instant heureux de toujours porter des chemises à col fermé et aux manches bien longues. Jamais il ne voudrai rencontrer cet âme soit disant jumelle à la sienne. Jamais un humain ne l'approcherai plus, jamais plu on ne lui ferai de mal. D'autant qu'il avait le fort sentiment que cette âme soeur était une petite racaille qu'il ne valait mieux pas croiser dans la rue. Sérieusement, qui appelait les gens "Dude" (= mec)? Qui osait l'appeler par son prénom ou même l'écorcher d'un "Herm's"? Qui l'affublait de surnoms ridicules comme "Murmeltier" (=marmotte) ou "Engel" (= ange, mon ange)? Le seul qui faisait sens aux yeux du brun était "Docteur Gottlieb", car il le savait déjà, il serai un génie des mathématiques et ce titre ne montrai que sa grande maîtrise de la matière. 

En effet, Hermann devint rapidement reconnu mondialement pour ses aptitudes concernant les mathématiques abstraites. Cependant, malgré les nombreuses conférences, études et autre qu'il faisait, il n'était pas apprécié. À cause de son caractère et de sa façon de remettre trop souvent à leur place les autres humains. Non pas que cela le dérange, au contraire même il le vivait parfaitement bien. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'embêter à apprendre à être sociable, il n'avait pas peur d'être touché par les autres, il n'avait pas peur d'être blessé. Malgré lui, son talent fit rapidement le tour de la planète. Aussi, quand la première attaque de Kaiju eu lieu, il fut rapidement demandé. À dire vrai, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de ces gros monstres qui sortaient de l'eau, ça n'était pas son problème, c'était celui de l'humanité. Alors il avait fait le mort, ne répondant à aucune demande, à aucun message pendant quelques années. Jusqu'au jour où quelques personnes vinrent chez lui, emportèrent ses affaires et lui avec sans lui demander son accord. Il fut emmener sur une plateforme au milieu de l'océan, le "Pacific Rim Defense Corp" s'il avait bien compris. Une base militaire qui avait pour but d'exterminer les Kaiju. Cela ne lui plus pas vraiment, pas qu'on l'amène là, plutôt qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il aurait dû être énervé qu'on l'emmène dans un endroit perdu, loin de tout, loin de son lieu de travail, mais il n'en fut étrangement rien. Hermann avait comme le présentiment que quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait arriver. Ce fut heureusement le cas.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quand Newton vit un monsieur muscle entrer dans l'ascenseur, portant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un homme sur son épaule, il se demanda dans quel monde il venait de débarquer. Puis le gorille posa sa cargaison sur le sol. Il découvrit alors que ce qu'il portait était en effet un homme, environ du même âge que lui. Cependant, l'autre portait des vêtements d'une autre époque, une chemise fermée jusqu'en haut, un pull jacquart par dessus, un pantalon en toile et des chaussures de costume. Tout l'inverse de Newton qui avait sa chemise retroussée, un jean et des basquets. Il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de trouver l'homme en face de lui attirant, malgré la cane sur laquelle il s'appuyait et qui, il fallait le dire, lui donnait une allure à tomber. Quand il se tourna vers lui, le regardant légèrement de haut car étant plus grand que Newton, en lui jetant un regard froid et presque dégouté, le petit brun sut à cet instant qu'il venait de tomber amoureux. Et tomber était peut être bien le mot car il se sentit vaciller sous le regard calculateur de son vis à vis. Fondant quelques espoirs sur le nouveau venu, Newton tenta de se présenter. Il tendit la main vers l'inconnu et dit dans un grand sourire : 

"Newton Geiszler. 

" Je sais qui vous êtes Docteur Geiszler. répondit froidement l'homme sans lui prendre la main. 

" Aha! fit Newton gêné en rabattant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, seule ma mère m'appelle Docteur Geiszler. Moi c'est Newt." 

Il ne reçut qu'un bref regard et un reniflement de nez de la part du plus grand. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un hall remplit de monde. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, s'activaient sur des machines. Parmi tout ce petit monde se tenait un homme, fier, droit. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes pour les inviter à le rejoindre. 

" Docteur Geiszler, Docteur Gottlieb, bienvenu parmi nous. dit l'homme en commençant à marcher. Je suis le Marchal Pentecost, je dirige le programme Jaeger comme vous devez le savoir. Sachez messieurs que vous avez été engagés afin de nous aider à exterminer la menace Kaiju. Vous n'êtes ni ici pour les adorer, ni pour les ignorer, que cela vous plaise ou non. Vous travaillerez d'ailleurs dans le même laboratoire, nous n'avons pas assez de place pour vous séparer, mais j'imagine que cela ne vous dérange pas. Pour ce qui est des "appartements" si l'on puis dire, vous aurez chacun une chambre, non loin du labo. Nous y sommes déjà d'ailleurs. Vous trouverez votre matériel, nos précédentes études et vos objectifs sur votre bureau. Pour les chambres, ce sont ces deux là. dit-il en pointant deux portes en face du laboratoire. Au plaisir de vous avoir avec nous messieurs." 

Ils se trouvaient devant le fameux laboratoire. Ce dernier comprenait d'un côté tous les équipements de Newton et même deux fois plus et de meilleure qualité, ce qui était très rare à obtenir. Il y avait également des morceaux de Kaiju dans des cuves, nombres de produits et d'autres choses encore sur lesquelles il ne valait mieux pas se pencher. De l'autre côté se trouvait un immense tableau noir coulissant avec échelle. Il y avait aussi un bureau remplit de carnets, de notes, rangées au millimètre près. C'était le travail d'Hermann, positionné exactement comme chez lui. Newton courrait partout, examinait les bouts de Kaiju avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il fit cependant tomber dans sa grande excitation un bocal qui se brisa. Le contenu se répandit jusqu'aux pieds du plus grand, salissant au passage ses chaussures cirées.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quand l'homme qui portait Hermann sur son épaule l'avait posé dans ce qui semblait être un ascenseur, il avait faillis l'insulter en allemand. C'était devenu un reflex avec les gens embêtants, il parlait allemand pour ne pas qu'ils comprennent, et aussi parce que c'était plus intuitif pour lui que de parler anglais. Cependant, au moment où il allait lancer une magnifique insulte à l'homme en question, son regard fut capté par la dernière personne dans la pièce. Son visage lui était familier mais n'arrivait pas à situer qui était cet homme incroyablement beau et mignon. Enfin, si l'on oubliait les horribles tatouages de Kaiju qui ornaient la peau du petit brun à lunettes devant lui. Qui osait porter des tatouages et de surcroit cela? Ce type devait être une racaille de la pire espèce, n'en déplaise à son noeud papillon et sa belle gueule. Quand il se présenta, Hermann ne put s'empêcher de l'envoyer paitre. C'était plus simple que de dire "J'adore vos travaux sincèrement je suis un grand fan mais je vous imaginait un peu moins enfantin quand même. Cependant, je ne peux pas dire que je suis déçu par votre corps, vous vous rendez compte que c'est un crime d'être aussi beau?" Mh non, décidemment l'envoyer bouler et lui jeter un regard froid était la meilleure des choses à faire, même si l'autre homme ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Quand le Marchal Pentecost leur fit faire un petit tour du visiteur, Hermann qui était un peu en arrière à cause de sa jambe ne put s'empêcher d'observer le petit brun sous toutes les coutures. Il ressemblait à un enfant que l'on aurait emmené dans une chocolaterie. Vraiment mignon. Si seulement les tatouages ne venaient pas tout gâcher. Arrivé au laboratoire, Newton fut émerveillé par ce qui serai désormais son côté. Hermann quand à lui le fut aussi, mais plus discrètement. L'immense tableau noir semblait l'appeler, il voyait déjà des lignes de calcul s'y afficher. Le bureau était organiser exactement comme chez lui, au papier près. Il était un peu ému par tant de perfection. Cependant, ce ne fut pas longtemps le cas. Il entendit un bocal se briser. Il tourna la tête vers son désormais collègue et vit que son regard était porté sur le sol, à ses pieds. Quand il regarda lui aussi, il vit une marre infecte de liquide bleu qui s'étalait dans la moitié du laboratoire et plus particulièrement sous lui. Très bien, ce fameux Docteur Geiszler était donc le genre de personne maladroite au possible. Il allait falloir instaurer des règles et vite. Mais pour le moment, il était juste irrité parce que ses chaussures et son pantalon étaient sales, et il détestait ça. 

" Verdamnt! lâcha peut gracieusement Hermann. 

" Sorry Dude! lança Newton en levant les bras en signe de paix. Ma faute. Mais wow, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu un accent bavarois aussi prononcé! J'imagine que tu dois être de là bas. 

" Là n'est pas la question, Docteur Geiszler. commença le plus grand.

" Oh mais attend, Gottlieb. Dude t'es Hermann Gottlieb et tu ne me l'as même pas dis! J'suis vraiment un super fan! s'exclama le petit brun en venant serrer la main de force d'Hermann. 

" Je suis flatté mais s'il vous plait pourrions nous discuter deux secondes. ordonna Hermann qui commençait à perdre patience. 

" Ouais bien sur! Tout ce que tu veux! 

" Déjà, ne soyez pas si familier avec moi, je ne suis pas un "Dude" ou je ne sais quoi d'aussi ridicule. Ensuite, comme à partir de maintenant nous devront partager ce labo, je vous serrez gré de ne pas casser des bocaux ou je ne sais quoi partout, j'aimerai bien travailler un peu. Enfin ,ceci est mon côté du labo, celui là le votre. J'apprécierai que vous restiez chez vous Docteur Geiszler. déclara Hermann en montrant les deux bouts de la pièce. 

" Ah! Vous êtes donc ce genre de maniaque Docteur Gottlieb. fit Newt avec un ton pompeux. Eh bien puisque c'est ainsi, non. Je me contenterai de "vous" comme partenaire de labo mais si vous ne me supportez pas, allez voir ailleurs." 

Et sur ces mots, il vit Newton partir du "côté" biologie du laboratoire, récupérant amoureusement au passage les bouts de Kaiju au sol pour ensuite les tripoter. Hermann soupira mentalement. Ce gamin n'avait paru pas si mal au premier abord. Mais maintenant, il sentait que son séjour ici allait être long, très long en compagnie du Docteur Geiszler. Il nota cependant avec une pointe de désespoir que cet énergumène était le premier à l'appeler "Dude". Il espérai vraiment que ce soit une erreur dans la matrice.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Newton était franchement énervé. Quand il avait compris qu'il allait partager un labo avec Hermann Gottlieb qui était non seulement un énorme cerveau mais en plus super attirant, il n'avait pu retenir un élan de joie. Et puis l'homme avait ouvert la bouche et ça avait été une catastrophe. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obsédé par l'ordre et la rigueur. C'est vrai que lui était tout le contraire d'une personne ordonnée mais quand même! C'est vrai que ce n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'on le traitait comme un enfant mais quand même! Peut être était-ce car il avait porté de l'espoir en Hermann, car c'était la première fois qu'un humain captait son attention, qu'il avait été blessé. Ce qui avait le plus vexé Newton, c'est que même après avoir dit à l'autre homme de ne pas l'appeler Docteur Geiszler, ce dernier n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait ainsi même après qu'il ai dit de l'appeler Newt. Et même quand il ne l'appelait pas par son titre honorifique, il l'appelait par son nom de famille. Ce que personne n'avait jamais fait depuis l'obtention de ses doctorats. Ce qui faisait penser à Newton qu'il y avait peut être une infime chance qu'Hermann Gottlieb soit son âme soeur. Seulement, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. L'autre homme l'irritait au plus haut point. Aussi le brun à lunette s'en donnait à coeur joie. Il s'amusait à énerver le plus grand, l'appelait exactement comme il ne voulait pas, renversait par "inadvertance" des substances non identifiées de son côté du labo, prenait un malin plaisir à venir le plus dénudé possible, chantait à tue-tête des musiques qu'il adorait mais pas son collègue. En somme, il faisait le gamin. 

Il n'eut cependant plus vraiment la force de le faire correctement le jour où Hermann l'appela "Kaiju Groupie". C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le nommait ainsi, et même après qu'il l'ai utilisé en publique, personne à part Gottlieb ne l'appelait comme ça. Quand Newton en était venu à la conclusion que ça n'était clairement pas une coïncidence, il sentit qu'il était perdu. À partir du moment où il assuma complètement qu'Hermann avait plus de 90% de chances d'être son âme soeur, il se mit à le regarder autrement. Si ces dernières années il l'avait plus considéré comme un vieil homme décrépi et irascible, depuis, il le regardait comme au premier instant. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait bien ses mimiques, sa façon de marcher avec son "horrible cane". Il aimait les grimaces qu'il lançait au tableau noir quand il voyait une faute, le micro sourire qui ornait ses lèvres quand un nouveau Kaiju était tué, l'expression soucieuse quand ses calculs en prévoyaient un de plus. Il aimait la façon dont le mathématicien se mettait à l'écart de tout, observait en silence. Plus il le regardait, plus il appréciait les petits détails de la personnalité de son collègue. Il avait bien peur que cela finisse par le perdre. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermann ne supportait décidément pas le gosse qui lui servait de collègue. Il était chaotique, énervant, mignon, intelligent, tatoué, fan de Kaiju, hyperactif et bien d'autres encore. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'Hermann ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'est du moins ce qu'il se disait. S'il était honnête avec lui même, le mathématicien comprendrai bien vite que ce n'était pas vraiment la haine qui l'animait mais plutôt un sentiment plus doux. Cependant, n'ayant jamais été confronté à l'affection, il ne savait pas gérer cette émotion. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il regardait souvent son homologue, qu'il aimait le fixer plus longtemps quand il souriait, qu'il faisait toujours attention aux expériences qu'il menait, qu'il surveillait en réalité ses moindres faits et gestes. Hermann se disait simplement que c'était pour prévenir toutes tentatives mesquines de la part du plus petit. Il y avait pourtant des phénomènes que la prévenance n'expliquait pas. Le fait qu'il adorai le regarder se trémousser sur le son d'une musique rythmée dans le laboratoire, qu'il fixait intensément son torse nu couvert de tatouages avec de moins en moins de dégoût et encore d'autres petites attitudes qu'il cachait tant bien que mal. Afin d'éloigner le petit brun, Hermann faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, il était hautain parfois méchant, distant, froid. Il avait espéré que cela calmerai les choses. Qu'elle erreur n'avait-il pas fait de penser ainsi. Newton revenait toujours à la charge à grand coup de "Dude ", "Hermann" et "Herm's". Autant de mots qui rendaient joyeux le plus grand tout en le désespérant un peu plus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on s'attache à lui et n'avait pas non plus l'envie de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Alors que son âme soeur ai autant de chances d'être cet énergumène de Newton Geiszler, hors de question.   
Afin de résoudre son problème, le bavarois avait décidé d'être un peu plus mesquin avec l'autre homme. Il n'était pas du genre à se moquer des gens et de leurs passion, mais il pensait que ça aurait le mérite d'éloigner Newton. Alors un jour, au milieu d'une énième dispute, il l'appela " Kaiju Groupie ", ce qu'il était évidemment. Cependant, ce n'eu pas l'effet escompté. En effet, le plus jeune, car Newton avait un an de moins tout de même, avait été touché mais de façon que l'on pourrait qualifier de positive. Comme s'il avait été frappé par une évidence à cet instant précis. Et sans prévenir, il se mit à regarder Hermann autrement. Parfois simplement sans émotion, parfois avec quelque chose de brûlant et sucré que le plus grand n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il était aussi devenu moins énervant, rangeait un peu plus son bazar, chantait moins fort, ne dépassait pas le scotch qui séparait les deux côtés du laboratoire. Il arrivait même parfois qu'il ramène un café ou un sandwich à Hermann. Ceci taraudait beaucoup le mathématicien qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Newton. Les questions furent à leur paroxysme quand, après s'être encore endormi sur le canapé du laboratoire, Newton avait non seulement recouvert Hermann d'un couverture mais l'avait aussi appelé à son réveille "Murmeltier". Le coeur du plus vieux chavira à ce moment précis de façon consciente. Impossible que son âme sœur ne soit pas Newton, il les avait presque tous dit et jamais personne d'autre ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Il était pourtant perdu. Avait-il le droit d'avouer à Newton ce qu'il était pour lui? Avait-il le droit d'avoir quelqu'un de bon dans sa vie, car son collègue était certes excentrique mais surtout foncièrement bon. Avait-il le droit à un peu de bonheur? Il se demandait s'il avait le droit de tenter sa chance. Il avait peur, c'était indéniable, Newton était la première personne à capter son intérêt pour autre chose que du mépris et il avait peur du rejet. Peur d'avoir mal, comme toujours. Cependant, ce jour là, il se dit qu'il pourrait tenter. Il avait envie de croire que les âmes soeurs n'étaient pas du flan, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'il avait le droit à de l'affection, qu'il se devait de tenter sa chance. 

À partir de cet instant, il devint moins hautain avec Newton. Il restait fidèle à lui même mais ses piques n'étaient plus méchantes, elles étaient constructives, parfois tintées d'ironie. Il se permettait même quelques blagues ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer son collègue qui ne comprenait rien à son humour de mathématicien pragmatique. Mais au moins, les deux hommes s'entendaient mieux. Ils se disputaient moins et s'embrouillaient souvent plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose. Ils avaient de vraies discutions tout les deux et se trouvaient pas mal de points communs. Oh ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais pour Hermann c'était énorme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait plus vivant, plus heureux, plus détendu. Cette relation lui faisait vraiment du bien. Jusqu'au jour où Newton décida de dériver avec un morceau de cerveaux de Kaiju à moitié mort. Hermann avait été terrifié quand il l'avait trouvé sur le sol en sang. Il avait été horrifié que le Marchal Pentecost l'envoie sur le terrain pour retenter l'expérience. Il avait été accablé de voir que Newton en était presque heureux. Il avait été touché d'avoir dérivé avec l'autre homme. Il avait été choqué par ce qu'il avait trouvé dans son esprit. Il avait été heureux qu'ils aient gagnés.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Newton n'en revenait pas. Ils venaient de sauver le monde de la plus grosse menace qu'il ai jamais connu, après les humains évidemment. Ils avaient réussis grâce à lui, à ses dérives avec des Kaiju. Grâce à Hermann aussi dont tous les calculs s'étaient avérés justes. Hermann qui avait dérivé avec lui. Hermann qui avait lu son esprit comme lui l'avait fait avec le sien. Maintenant qu'il était au calme, loin des festivités, Newton repensait à ces brides de souvenir qu'il avait vu chez son collègue. Une enfance triste, douloureuse, solitaire. Il comprenait mieux l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami envers les humains. Ils avaient toujours étés cruels avec lui. Il se souvenait aussi étrangement de lui, mais à travers les yeux d'Hermann. Il était aussi énervant? Il était aussi attirant? Newton se rendait compte des pensées troublées du plus grand à son égard. Et il n'avait à présent qu'une envie, aller se jeter dans ses bras et lui annoncer qu'il pensait la même chose de lui. Alors il sorti de sa chambre pour aller dans celle d'Hermann qu'il trouva vide. Il se dirigea donc vers le laboratoire et vit le plus grand penché sur son tableau noir recouvert de craie. Il avait l'air soucieux et en même temps étrangement apaisé. Newton s'approcha de lui et dit : 

"Hey Dude! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? 

" Je t'attendais. répondit le plus grand en se tournant vers lui. 

" Alors toi aussi t'as vu des trucs intéressants dans ma tête? demanda le biologiste. 

" Plutôt oui. fit Hermann un peu gêné. 

" Ça te dirai qu'on sorte un de ces jours? Boire un verre un truc comme ça. Enfin ce que les gens font pendant un rendez-vous tu vois? Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave hein! C'est juste que ça aurait vraiment été sympa et j'en ai vraiment envie depuis un moment et comme il y a moyen que toi aussi t'en ai envie je me suis dis pourquoi pas après tout? 

" Newton. lâcha Hermann en posant sa main sur son épaule ce qui eu le don de calmer la pile électrique en face de lui. Ça serai super. Vraiment j'adorerai sortir avec toi. 

" Cool! Cool. Ouais c'est cool! répondit le petit brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Hey! Il se fait tard il est peut être temps d'aller dormir. 

" Oui. répliqua Hermann en regardant l'heure. 

" Je te raccompagne? demanda Newton. 

" S'il te plaît." 

Alors ils marchèrent tous deux jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermann. Le trajet n'était vraiment pas long mais il sembla durer une éternité. Éternité durant laquelle les deux scientifiques se sentirent apaisés, sereins, comme enfermé dans une petite bulle de bonheur. Puis ils se dirent au revoir, plus doucement que d'habitude, se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Et malgré les événements mouvementés de la veille, la nuit fut belle, remplie de souvenirs joyeux. C'est donc remonté à bloc que Newton se leva le lendemain. Il avait bien l'intention de sortir avec son "sexy collègue" comme il aimait l'appeler pour l'embêter. Il se mit sur son 31, mettant environ une heure à choisir ses vêtements pour finalement se retrouver habiller comme à l'ordinaire mais avec des habits propres. Il ne se doutait pas que de son côté, Hermann faisait de même, mais étant très organisé, il avait tout préparé la veille. Newton le retrouva juste devant sa porte au moment où lui même sortait. C'est avec un léger sourire qu'ils sortirent de la base Jaeger. Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble, à flâner, retrouvant un peu le goût d'une vie "normale". De temps à autre, leurs mains se frôlaient, s'effleuraient, finirent même par s'attraper et ne plus se lâcher. Et la journée passa si vite qu'ils ne la remarquèrent même pas. Ils se retrouvèrent donc le soir, tout deux, assis sur le lit d'Hermann, ne sachant trop que dire, un léger sourire flottant sur leur visage. Ils se regardaient, exploraient les moindres détails de l'autre à leur disposition. Puis Newton posa la question fatidique. "Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?". Hermann fondit en larmes. Comme si d'un coup, il avait été touché par toutes les mauvaises choses de son passé. Newton ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Il tenta cependant de calmer son ami, lui serrant la main et la lui caressant doucement:

" Hey Herm's. Shhhh calme toi s'il te plaît. Tout va bien. Je suis là avec toi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je te le promet. Shhhh Engel s'il te plaît. 

" Scheiße! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! répliqua Hermann entre deux sanglots. 

" Herm's? Pardon je pensais pas que ça te vexai encore. 

" Nan, Engel. répondit Hermann séchant quelque peut ses larmes. 

" Mais tu es un ange Herm's! répliqua Newton en passant une main dans les cheveux du plus grand, prenant le plus de précaution possible pour ne pas lui faire peur. 

" Tu les a tous dit Newton. Tous ces mots que j'ai essayé de cacher, d'effacer, tu les as tous dit. souffla Hermann. 

" Tes tatouages? demanda Newton. 

" Oui. 

" Oh mon dieu! Je le savais! T'es ma putain d'âme soeur Dude! s'exclama le plus petit avec une immense sourire sur le visage. 

" Il semblerai. répondit Hermann dans un sourire. "

Puis, au grand étonnement de Newton, Hermann se pencha vers lui. Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. C'était lent, sucré, beau. Tout deux fondirent dans se premier baiser, tout comme ils fondirent dans tout les autres qui suivirent. C'était juste parfait, comme s'ils étaient fait pour rester ainsi durant l'éternité. Comme si leur place avait toujours été dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et c'était le cas. À partir de ce moment, ils ne se quittèrent plus. Ils apprirent à mieux se connaître, à mieux s'apprécier, à s'aimer. Il y eu des hauts, des bas mais jamais ils ne se laissèrent tomber. Et même si Newton dû attendre encore presque un an avant d'entendre un "Mein Schatz" sortir de la bouche d'Hermann, il ne douta jamais qu'il était avec la bonne personne. Le destin se trompait parfois, mais pour eux il avait parfaitement agis.Les tatouages avaient toujours fait parti de la vie de Newton et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'en avoir. Hermann n'avait jamais aimé les tatouages mais à présent il aimait les siens, il aimait ceux de Newton. Ils étaient âmes soeurs, ils s'étaient trouvés, ils étaient heureux.


End file.
